


New Friends   Can Be A Blessing In Disguise

by AKB613



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKB613/pseuds/AKB613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are surprised to meet a new friend of Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends   Can Be A Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think please

It was 1pm and Sam was making lunch when Dean walked into the kitchen.  
"Just getting back?" Sam asked. Dean groaned and stumbled over to the chairs, he was still a bit smashed by the looks of it.  
"No... I got home around 3… I think." He said quietly. Dean was sore. He didn't know why. Probably fell down last night. At some point.  
"Want some?" Sam offered him what looked like a veggie burger.  
Dean groaned again. He sat down  
"I'll take that as a no!?"  
"Where's Cas? Did he come back to the bunker?"  
"Uh? No, he didn't, I think he's still with Claire."  
"Well I think Cas needs to stay here at the bunker more."  
"Uh? Why?" Sam was rather confused as to why Dean brought that up.  
"I don't know man.." He paused. "I mean- I'm worried!" Dean said loudly. "The guy's never around, and he's off-doing whatever the fuck he does."  
"Yeah, well that's--"  
"Well he shouldn't be doin' it!" Dean interrupted. "I was at the bar talking to some dude, his name was like... Kyle or something."  
"Okay? Than what happened?" Sam started eating his burger.  
"He offered to buy me a drink, I said I didn't swing that way, he laughed and said 'take it as a flattery' and I was like "uh- sure?" And we started talking. And i don't remember anything after our like 7th round of shots" Dean laughed.  
"So did you hook up with some chick or--?" Sam asked half bitch faced.  
They heard the bunker door open, and heard footsteps coming closer. Sam got up and walked to the kitchen door. "Hey Cas! What's up?" He took a step back and held his hand out to grab some bags from him.  
"Hello Sam." Cas walked into the kitchen, still carrying a few bags.  
Sam set the bags down on the counter.  
"Thanks for picking up groceries."  
"Wait i thought he hasn't been here?" Dean said to Sam.  
"He has a phone, Dean." Sam said. "When did you call?" Dean asked.  
"Last night. Around 11, I believe." Cas looked up at him, with those big blue eyes.  
Dean sighed, louder than he meant to. Sam stopped putting groceries away, and questionably looked up at Dean.  
"Shit! What is wrong with me?" Dean thought.  
Sam turned around and continued putting groceries away.  
"So.. Uh. where've you been?" Dean asked after what he thought was the longest awkward moment ever.  
"Most recently, in the local grocery store." Cas smiled at Dean.  
Sam sat back down and started to eat his burger again.  
"I was talking more before that but-" Dean was interrupted by a tall, fit man with blonde hair, in nothing but a pair of boxers. "Uh, where do I find the bathroom in this place?" His voice was deep, with a hint of an Australian accent.  
Sam stood up, took out his gun out and aimed it at the man's head.  
Cas turned, about to drop the angel blade from up his sleeve.  
The man just stood awkwardly in the doorway, slightly surprised, but not as much as Sam and Cas thought he would (and should) be. "Uh, Dean? What the fuck?"  
Dean was confused. "Uh, Sam, Cas, that's Kyle. For god sakes, put the guns away!" Dean started thinking. He couldn't figure out why Kyle was here. He couldn't remember.  
Cas just stared at Kyle. He looked pissed.  
Sam put his gun down, and turned towards Dean. He said quietly "what is he doing here?"  
"Good question." Dean said to Sam. He looked at Kyle. He had brown eyes. He turned towards Kyle. "Here, uh-I'll show you." Dean stood up and walked towards the door.  
He shuffled past Kyle in the door. He was very tall. Maybe taller than Sam. Kyle followed.  
Dean looked at him and quietly said "Listen, this probably sounds bad, but, please tell me we didn't do anything..."  
Kyle laughed. "So, I take it you don't remember?" Kyle was still laughing. "Don't worry, we didn't do anything that bad, just a little fooling around."  
They finally got to the bathroom.  
"What do you mean 'fooling around'?" Dean said.  
Kyle smiled, walked into the bathrooms, and shut the door.  
"KYLE!" Dean knocked loudly on the door.  
"Shit. Shit shit shit. What did I do? Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" He thought.  
He could hear Kyle laughing in the bathroom.  
The toilet flushed and he heard the squeaky faucet on the sink turn on. Than turn off.  
Kyle opened the door, and stepped out of the bathroom. Big smile on his face, still laughing a bit.  
"Dude, what the hell?" Dean was annoyed, and too hungover to want to deal with this.  
"I could ask you the same: I walk out and get a gun pointed at me... So I take it that the taller one was Sam. And that only leaves Cas for the other one to be. He's hot." He laughed.  
"C'mon man, what the hell happened last night?" Dean pleaded.  
"Alright well I take it they don't know you're bi? Fair assumption?"  
Dean scoffed. "I'm not bi."  
"No straight man does what you did or say what you said last night." Kyle looked down at Dean with a huge grin on his face.  
Dean's face started burning as Kyle started to walk towards the kitchen. "Story for another time, Mate."  
Dean just stood there pouting like a spoiled three-year-old that's not getting their way.  
He shortly followed him into the kitchen.  
"So I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot." Kyle said.  
Sam just looked up at him, chuckled to himself a bit, than went back to doing the dishes.  
Cas glared at him, and when Dean walked in, Cas started glaring at Dean. "Why was he so pissed?" Dean wondered.  
Kyle stood there awkwardly.  
Sam finished off the dishes, dried his hands, and turned towards Kyle. He glanced at Cas and knew he was pissed. "I'm Sam, Dean's brother. That's Cas."  
"I'm Kyle, but- I guess you already know that. I've heard a lot about you both." He smiled.  
"So everyone all cozy now?" Dean asked, rather nervously.  
Sam and Kyle laughed. Cas finished glaring at Dean, and walked out of the room.  
"I take it he doesn't like me much." Kyle turned towards Dean.  
"Apparently not... I'll be right back, uh, feel free to get yourself something to eat," he gestured towards the fridge "fridge's there, stove" he gestured to the stove.  
Kyle nodded.  
"Dude, what's your deal?" Dean asked Cas.  
"Who is that? Why is he here?" Cas said aggravated.  
"I told you, that's Kyle. He's a friend" "I think" Dean thought.  
Cas rolled his eyes.  
"Why are you so pissed?" Dean asked Cas.  
Cas turned to walk away. Dean grabbed his hand. Cas stopped, his face turned red, and he turned to face Dean.  
"Cas..." Dean said quietly.  
"Because I love you." Cas said loudly.  
Dean just stared at him. "You what?"  
"I love you Dean. I've loved you since I raised you from hell. All that time. I rebuilt your soul, Dean. Piece by piece! We were together.." Cas' voice broke. "And when we were almost out. I realized something, Dean. We couldn't be together. Angels and humans are forbidden to be together. And if we were, you would refuse to take part in anything to do with the apocalypse. Michael would kill me and probably you. I couldn't let that happen Dean. I just couldn't. I loved you!" Cas' face was red, and he had tears in his eyes.  
Dean just stood there. Stunned. "We- we were together?"  
Cas looked at the floor.  
He still had Cas' hand in his. He looked at it. Than at Cas, tears streaming down his face.  
He got close to Cas. "I love you, Cas."  
Cas looked up. Before his eyes could meet Dean's, Dean's lips touched Cas'. Cas had no idea what to do. He closed his eyes, and leaned into Dean.  
Cas finally pulled away. "I love you too."  
"So, uh, what are we gonna tell them?" Dean said after a couple minutes. They looked to the doorway and Sam and Kyle were standing there.  
I was right, Kyle looks taller than Sam!  
Cas smiled. "I don't think you have to worry about it."


End file.
